1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector apparatus which accomplishes interfacing of an integrated circuit with an IC test apparatus. More particularly, the present invention provides an electrical connection system which facilitates a positive connection between an IC device under test (DUT) and a load board of the test apparatus, and positive restraint of very small connectors utilized in current test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different test site configurations have been devised for quickly and temporarily connecting integrated circuit leads of a device to be tested to a load board of a tester. Automated test apparatus in particular use a number of such configurations. One arrangement uses force brought to bear upon a contact positioned between a lead of the IC and the load board to deform a probe tip of the contact and engage a pad on the load board. Another arrangement is to use engagement force applied by the IC to rotate a contact mounted within a slot to overcome positional bias imposed by an elastomeric element to the contact. An end of the contact opposite an end engaged by the IC contacts a pad of the load board when the IC and test site are brought together.
Such configurations provide for positive connection between leads of a DUT and corresponding leads of a test apparatus and rely upon the initial engagement between the DUT and test site to ensure a positive connection.
It would be desirable to provide a system affording additional predetermined force, in addition to that provided by initial engagement of the DUT and the test apparatus, to better ensure a positive electrical connection. Further, it would be desirable that excessive force not be required between the DUT and test site.
It is to these dictates of the prior art that the current invention is directed. The present invention is an apparatus which accommodates these dictates.